


Finding WOOHP agents

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Totally Spies, Zoey 101
Genre: AU, Mild Language, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam, Clover, and Alex have a mission to find a new recruit for WOOHP they find themselves at Pacific Coast Academy. What happens when they find the PCA group of people, are they the one's they have been looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, this is all for fun, I don't make a profit from this. Enjoy!!

“I don’t know Sammy, I mean it’s been awhile since Jerry whooped us.” Clover said.

“Well not that my butt is complaining but it’s still strange.”

“Hm something does seem off about it.” Sam agreed.

“Maybe the villains have been quiet lately.” Alex suggested.

“Maybe, or maybe we should head over to WOOHP and figure out what’s going on- ahhh!”

They flew down and down, well better late than never they figured. Once there they all landed hard on the couch, except for Alex who somehow landed behind the couch.

“Ouch! Jerry we really need to fix this machine.”

“Right, well for now girls I need your help.”

“With another villain?” Sam asked.

“Actually no, we need you three to help the WOOHP team expand.”

“Hey but the last time you did that you wanted us to be replaced.” Sam accused.

“Not this time Sam, we are so proud of everything you have accomplished, and we are deciding to make you work as full-time agents.”

“Wait weren’t we already?” Alex asked.

“Yea Jer, I mean come on it’s not like we haven’t been working our asses off already.” Clover said.

“No, no girls you are missing the point as full-time agents you will be getting paid to work as spies for me, and will have the highest benefits here.”

“Wow really Jer, do you mean it?” They all asked.

“Of course I mean it, you girls have come so far into this, and worked so hard that you have earned this.”

“Well what about our life outside of being an agent?” Clover asked.

“Not to worry, now that you girls are promoted to full-time agents, you will be able to do the missions when you get around to doing it, under certain rules of course.”

“Of course, so it’ll be like FBI agents, only secret.”

“Precisely, now onto the gadgets.”

“Hey can we pick our gadgets out now?” Alex asked.

“It’s your call.” “Hm, you know I’d rather you do it, we don’t wanna step on your toes Jerry.”

“Yea and plus we like when you give us the gadgets.”

They got their gadgets and were on their way to recruit new agents. They were never so happy to be apart of the WOOHP team full-time.

~~

“Okay guys where in the world are we?” Clover asked.

“Well the sign says PCA boarding school for boys and girls.”

“Maybe we should just check it out, who knows maybe the WOOHP agent is here.” Alex said.

“What the hell.”

They walked around the campus looking for someone that might be a good agent, and of course who has possesses this spy gene. They never knew about this said gene until recently and they are kind of confused about it, but Jerry told them not to worry about it.

“Oof.” “Sorry my bad, are you okay?” Alex said to the girl.

“Yea I’m fine, are you new here? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Uh, well yea we are my name’s Alex, this is Sam, and that’s Clover.”

“Hi my name is Zoey, this is Lola, and Quinn.”

“Nice to meet you, can you point us in the direction of the bathroom?”

“Here we can walk you to it, we were just heading that way actually.”

They walked to the bathroom, they had to figure out a way to use the gadget Jerry gave them to determine if these three had possessed the spy gene. Once in the bathroom, Clover took out the gadget and thankfully Jerry was smart enough to disguise it as a cell-phone.

“Hey cool phone may I see it?” Quinn asked.

“Sure, just figuring it out, can you help me take a photo of myself?” Clover asked.

“Sure shouldn’t be too hard.” Quinn took a picture and thankfully the camera was faced towards her.

“There you just push this button here.”

“Thanks.” Clover then snuck two more pictures of the other two girls there.

“Do you know where your dorm is at?” Zoey asked.

“Oh, uh, no we don’t.” Sam said.

“Well we’ll go find Coco and then she’ll help you out.”

“Oh that’s not really necessary.” Sam said.

“Oh come on she’s not as bad as everyone says she is, so let’s go.” Lola said.

“Um-”

“It’ll be alright, no need to be nervous.”


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Clover, and Alex, meet three girls who could potentially be WOOHP agents, how will they respond to it?

“Coco, do you have a room for these three?” Lola asked.

“Um, no, I’ve never even seen them before.” Coco responded.

“Can you just look?”

“Fine, names?”

They said there names and once again she said no.

“Coco, really-”

“Look if you guys are so worried about these three, go take them to your room.”

She walked away, and Clover’s compowder went off.

“What was that?”

“Uh- my phone, be right back.”

They ran into the bathroom.

“Whatcha got Jer?”

“Well it looks like that your instincts were right, these three girls do possess the spy gene.”

“That’s great. Now what?”

“Well you need to get them to WOOHP so they can start their training.”

“Uh okay how?”

“That’s up to you, good luck.”

“Wow those girls are hot, and one for each of us.” Logan said.

“Aren’t you dating Quinn?” Chase asked.

“Oh, yea.”

“And I’m dating Zoey remember?”

“Okay, well there’s three to choose from for you Michael.”

“Uh hello I have Shalene remember?”

“Oh, well never mind then.”

“Uh hey Zoey, Quinn, Lola, can we talk for a minute?” Sam asked.

“Sure, what’s up?” Zoey asked.

“Well this is going to sound strange but, you guys have been selected to join one of the most secret agencies in California. It’s called the World Organization of Human Protection, or WOOHP for short.”

“Yea right, is this some kind of scam?” Lola asked.

“No, it’s real, look.”

They showed them their WOOHP ID to prove themselves.

“That’s impossible, we can’t be spies, we don’t even know anything about that.”

“That’s where your training comes in.” Alex said.

“Woah slow down there, we’re not just going to drop everything and become WOOHP spies.” Quinn said.

“I don’t know guys it does sound kind of cool.” Zoey said.

“Yea says the one who’s coordinated.” Quinn said.

“Look you guys don’t need to worry about that, we’re not all that coordinated either, plus it’ll be fun to learn new things to become better coordinated.”

“Well just one more question, how do we get to this WOOHP agency?” Lola asked.

“Well that’s kind of- ahhhhh!”

“What the hell?” Zoey asked.

“Well you got your answer.” Sam said.

“Ouch! Jerry you really need to fix that damn couch to become a softer landing.” Clover shouted.

“Hm I’ll take that into consideration.” “Well you better Jer, this is so annoying.” Clover said.

“Well welcome ladies, my name is Jerry, and you are?”

“Well my name is Zoey, this is Lola, and that’s Quinn.”

“Well Zoey, Lola, and Quinn, today you three were selected to join our team, and if you so choose, you can start your training today.” Jerry announced.

“This sounds so cool, this is like a top secret club.” Lola shrieked.

“Yea I know, so we can’t tell anyone at all can we?” Zoey asked.

“No, this is the most secret government agency there is.”

“Got it, so when do we start?” Jerry chuckles.

“Now, good luck.”

“Ahhh, Jerry you need to stoooo-”

“Haha, always the best part of the job.”

“Now for you girls, today there have been strange disappearances, particularly young surfer men, on the coast of Puerto Rico.”

“Wow! Sounds wonderful.” Clover said dreamily.

“Right, focus Clover, now, we need you ladies to check out these occurrences ASAP! Onto the gadgets.”

They got their gadgets and were off to find these surfer men.

“Jerry wasn’t very specific about how they disappeared, he just said that they did. Maybe we should check out the shore first.” Sam suggested.

“Yea let’s do that.” Alex agreed.

“Hm maybe while we’re there we can work on our tan.” Clover said.

“Clover, now is not the time to be worrying about that.” They said together.

“What can’t blame a girl for wanting a tan.” Clover said.

~~Back at WOOHP~~

“Alright ladies, we start with your sneaking ability.”

“Um, does that mean walk around quietly?” Lola asked.

“Yes, it’s not very difficult, but the difficult part is this.”

He showed a maze and a few obstacles around the maze.

“Now when you feel ready you need to make it through this maze undetected.”

“Um, should we take off things that jingle?” Zoey asked.

“Yes, anything you feel that would make noise, take it off.”

The three girls did as they were told, and Zoey went first. She tried her best not to get caught, but each time she did it she failed.

“Wow this is harder than I thought it would be.” Zoey said exhausted.

“Keep trying ladies, it’ll come to you.” Jerry tried to encourage.

“Sure, okay girls, let’s try this.” Zoey came up with a unique idea.

They snuck around the first obstacle, and then they finished undetected.

“Good job girls! See I knew you had it in you.” Jerry said.

“The next part of your training is hand on hand combat.”

“But I’m not much of a fighter.” Quinn said.

“Well then this should be easy.” Jerry taunted.

~~

“Hey does this look familiar to anyone?” Sam asked.

“Well now that you mention it, it does look like something Jerry would keep in his office.”

“It’s a WOOHP gadget!” Sam said.

“Yea but which one?” Alex asked.

“Hm, not sure although it does look like it something new.”

“Hey maybe this guy is stealing from WOOHP to capture people.” Clover said.

“Hey that makes perfect sense, Jerry said the disappearances were strange, but he never told us why, so that means we are up against someone who knows about WOOHP.” Sam said.

“Well, there is only one person who knows about WOOHP, Tim Scam!”

“Quick call Jerry.” Sam called to Alex.

“Jer, is Tim Scam still imprisoned in WOOHP?”

“Yes he is, in fact he’s there right now, see.”

Jerry showed them live feed from WOOHP prison.

“Well then there’s someone else who knows about WOOHP, Jerry did you fire anyone recently?”

“Well yes, a Lola Drift, why?”

“She must be pretty pissed at you Jerry, because-”

“Well of course I am, I gave WOOHP the best years of my life there, and I do they do they fire me! Well, now that I’m out on my own I’ve been brainwashing ordinary people so that I can start my own WOOHP agency, and run you out of business, Jerry.”

“Lola, you were stealing from WOOHP, that is grounds for firing someone.”

“Save it Jerry! Now be a good man and say goodbye to your precious WOOHP agents.”

“Wait no!”


	3. Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Clover, and Alex get brainwashed by a former WOOHP agent, so Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Jerry have to save them.

“Okay freakshow, why have you been stealing surfer dudes?” Clover asked.

“Because it’s so easy to lure them into my trap, plus they are rather strong, and who can blame a girl for wanting to enjoy the view while they fight.”

“You are seriously whacked out!” Alex said.

“Quiet! Now it’s time for you girls to join my team.”

“Never!”

“Tsk, tsk, now behave yourselves.”

“Hey wait a minute! This is so unfair!”

A few minutes later.

“Now go attack Jerry!”

“Yes Lola.”

“Excellent.”

~~

“Okay your training ends now, you need to save Sam, Clover, and Alex, they have been brainwashed!”

“What we’re not ready yet!” Zoey shrieked.

“No time for that, here are your gadgets, now go!”

“Wait if this freak is after your agency shouldn’t we just wait here?”

“Hm, we need to come up with a plan and fast.” Jerry thought.

“I’ve got it! Just follow my lead.”

“Okay.” The girls followed him in his office.

“Okay, well I guess this is goodbye, we are sorry you don’t want to join our team I guess Lola was right, I am a failure.”

“Um, oh, yea you are this agency is such a drag, let’s go and join Lola’s team.”

“That’s right you are coming with us.” The trio said.

“Fat chance!”

All three of them, plus Jerry, charged at them and used the antidote to stop them from attacking.

“What the, how did we get back to WOOHP?” Alex asked.

“No time to explain, she’s getting away.” Jerry said.

~~Some short time later~~

“She’s gone, this can’t be, people just don’t vanish into thin air.” Sam said.

“Hm, maybe she is smarter than I give her credit for, but no matter she must be stopped, you 6 go back to the school, while I figure out where she went.” Jerry ordered.

“But Jerry, what about WOOHP?” Clover asked horrified.

“Well for now, I do have 6 agents that will stand by me, in the meantime, I need you girls just to act normally until I can figure out where the hell she had gone.”

“Okay, but as soon as you know tell us.” Sam said.

“Of course, I’ll see you girls shortly.”

~~

“I can’t believe Lola got away, how are we supposed to relax when WOOHP can go under any minute?” Sam asked upset.

“I don’t know I know we complain a lot about WOOHP, but without it, we would have such boring lives.” Clover said.

“Yea we would, plus we would’ve never met.” Alex added.

“True. Well he did say to live normally let’s go talk to Zoey and the rest of them.” Sam said.

“Hey Zoey, Lola, and Quinn.”

“Hey guys, this is Chase, my boyfriend.” Zoey said.

“Hi nice to meet you.” “

This is Logan, my boyfriend.” Quinn said.

“I’m Michael this is my girlfriend Shalene.”

“And I’m going out with Vince.” Lola said.

“Wow, you’re all dating someone, cool.” Clover said sadly.

“Clover give it a rest, we’ll all find someone.”

“I’m sure you’re right Sammy.” Clover said.

“So where do girls usually hang out around here?”

“The lounge, it has everything that one could possibly need.” Zoey answered.

“Cool, so what do guys do in the lounge?”

“We can play risk it all.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Even though they seemed happy the 6 girls were all worried about Jerry and the WOOHP agency. Sam was even wondering if she should do some undercover work. She snuck to the bathroom and left without a trace.

“Okay Sam, if I were a psycho bitch where would I hide?”

~~

“Hey Zoey do you wanna go see a movie, and maybe head back here in an hour?” Chase asked.

“Sure, Lola, Quinn you guys in?”

“Duh, come on hunny”

“Michael you can come too, hey Clover, Alex we’ll catch you later.”

“Sure have fun.” Clover and Alex called.

“Well we need to find Sammy she’s been at the bathroom for a long time now.” Alex said.

“Yea let’s go.”


	4. The Wrath of Sam

“Freeze!” Sam shouted.

“Oh look my former agent is rising against me, too bad you’re too late!”

“Yea right, WOOHP is still here.”

“Not for long. My army attack.”

Sam fought and fought, she never fought so hard in her life. She couldn’t believe these surfer men were almost beating her, but finally all of them were on the ground unconscious.

“Your army of ‘men’ is destroyed.” Sam said triumphantly.

“Oh that’s too bad, let’s see how you do against your mentor!”

“Jerry! It’s me Sam don’t you remember?” Jerry just snarled and grabbed her wrist.

“Alright I see how we’re going to play this.”

She didn’t want to but she attacked her boss and friend, he was a lot harder to beat than the others but she managed.

“Ha now what else?”

“You’ll have to face me!” Lola shouted.

“Oh boy.”

Sam was exhausted, but she had to do this. She fought some more, and when she finally brought down Lola Drift’s plan she fell to the ground.

~~

“Sammy, do you hear us?”

She vaguely heard Clover say.

“Uh, what happened?”

“You defeated Lola Drift, brought back Jerry, and saved WOOHP.” Alex said.

“Oooh now wonder I’m so tired.” Sam said.

“Well you wouldn’t be if you just told us what you were doing.” Clover chided gently.

“I know, but for some reason I just wanted to do this, I feel like people only see me for the brains rather than a super spy.”

“Are you crazy? Of course you are a good super spy. I mean despite today, you were the one to take down SPI, and believe that WOOHP was not supposed to go under and went to the past to stop the criminal behind it.” Alex tried to cheer her up.

“Okay,I guess you’re right, but still.” She shook her head.

“Jerry!” Sam was so excited to see her boss and friend back to normal.

“Well done Samantha, and with your skills you should be proud to know that the WOOHP agents in training are ready to go out into the field.” Jerry announced happily.

“Are you serious!” The other trio shouted.

“Of course, you girls earned it, without you three, Sam, Clover, and Alex would still be trying to attack me.”

“Don’t remind us.” Alex said and the 7 of them laughed.

“Well now what?” “I guess it’s time for you girls to have these.” He handed Clover, Alex, and Sam a pin.

“What’s this?”

“It’s you official WOOHP agents pins, congratulations girls, you’ve earned being a full-time WOOHP agent, and you three within due time, you ladies will be as well.” Jerry said to Zoey, Quinn, and Lola.

“Really, that’s great, I can’t wait to see what adventures we get to go on.” They all said.


End file.
